


Break

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Hormones, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Yelling, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans hormones makes him yell at Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a filler because I haven't had much time. Stupid work *angry face* The story will start moving, I swear :D

Dean's a month into his pregnancy and nothing has changed.

He's just as hormonal as ever. Which for Sam, isn't a good thing.

Sam had been in preschool for a couple weeks already and he had made plenty of friends. One, of which, were over.

The two boys were playing tag in the house and running around, Sam bumped into a table, causing the lamp that was on it to smash on the ground. The boys stopped and both stared at each other, hearts racing.

Sams friend decided to go home and so Sam was left to deal with the broken lamp.

His smart 4 year old plan was to leave it and act like he didn't know what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean came in from a long day of work and he just wanted to sleep. He walked into the living room and saw the broken lamp. Great.

"Sam!" 

Little feet came padding down to him, Sams face was bright with a smile, which disappeared when he saw Dean in front of the broken lamp.

"Sam. Do you know what happened?"

Sam stared up wide eyed at him and shook his head no.

"Sam, don't lie to me."

Sam shook his head. 

Dean huffed, "Who else broke the lamp then? I hear Cas's music in the house, he's working on a painting. There's no one else and if I remember right, you had a friend over. Did you not?"

Sams head sunk, he whispered, "Yes..."

Dean crossed his arms, "So who broke it?"

Sams voice was even more quiet, "Me..."

Dean sighed, frustrated, and rubbed his nose, "How did it break?"

Sam toed the ground, "Me and Alex were playing tag and I bumped into the table and it fell."

"Sam. You know you're not allowed to play tag in the house. Exactly for this reason!"

Sams head shot up when Deans voice rose, "I-I'm sorry De!"

Dean crossed his arms, "I'm very disappointed Samuel. I will think of a punishment for you later. Go to your room."

Sams eyes watered, a couple tears falling. He turned around and ran to his room, slamming the door.

Dean sighed and went to grab the dustpan. He bent down and started picking up the lamp pieces. He cut his finger and tears welled up in his eyes. He sat fully on the ground and cried, for no reason at all.

"Hey Dean, Sam ran past the studio crying do you kno-" Cas stopped when he saw him crying in the middle of broken lamp.

Cas walked up to him and knelt down, wiping Deans tears, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Dean sniffled, "Sam broke this lamp and I cut myself a-and I yelled at Sam and made him cry a-a-and he probably hates me now and I don't know how I'm going to b-be able to handle both Sam and our pup."

Cas sat on the floor with Dean and pulled him into his lap, hand cradling Dean's stomach.

"Baby, it's just a lamp. We can get another one. Sam doesn't hate you, he adores you. Just go and talk to him okay? And you are not going to handle Sam and our pup alone, I will be with you every step of the way."

Dean sniffled, Cas helped him stand and led him to the kitchen.

He wet a rag and wiped the cut, then putting pressure to stem the bleeding.

"Go talk to Sam, I guarantee you he doesn't hate you."

Deans voice was choked when he spoke, "B-But I told him I was disappointed in him, n-no k-kid wants to hear that."

Cas nodded, "Are you?"

"N-No. He's just a kid, t-they break things. I-I'm just tired from work."

Cas leaned forward and gave Dean a kiss, "Just tell him that. It'll be okay, I promise."

Dean nodded and walked away from Cas, stopping to take a moment to clear his face.

He heard quiet sobbing through Sams door, he knocked gently.

"Sammy? C-Can I come in?"

Sam's reply was quiet, "Yes."

Dean opened the door and walked in. He went over to the bed and Sam made room for him.

"Hey kiddo. I-I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm tired from work and this pregnancy has my moods everywhere. I don't care about the lamp, we can get another one."

Sam looked up to Dean, "Are you still disappointed?"

Dean pondered that, "No, but next time, listen to our rules. No playing tag in the house, okay?"

Sam nodded and scooted closer to Dean, wrapping his tiny arms around him. Dean bought him onto his lap.

"No more crying okay?"

Sam nodded against Dean. Dean looked up and Cas was smiling at them, he jerked his head back. 

Cas walked over and sat next to them, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling the two in.

Dean kissed Sams head, "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too De."


End file.
